The present invention relates to a fastener assembly, and in particular to a two-piece fastener assembly having anti-rotation structure.
In building some structures (for example containers and portable shelters) it often occurs that, in order to secure structural components together, a first part of a fastener (such as a T-nut or screw) is applied from one side of the structure, and a second part of the fastener (such as a screw or a locking nut) is applied from the opposite side of the structure. Frequently, the configuration of the structure is such that the opposite side of the structure is not accessible to the person applying the first portion of the fastener. In such situations, at least two persons are required for the assembly operation. Alternatively, one person must insert all of the first fastener members from one side of the structure, and then hope that those fasteners will not fall out, be pushed out, or turn when the second parts of the fastener are being applied from the other side of the structure. Oftentimes, the first fastener members become dislodged or turned while the second fastener members are being applied, thus effectively requiring two persons to complete the operation of securing the structural components together.
As a result, some fastener members have been provided with a barb-like retention structure, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,181. However, the barbed structure of these known fasteners prevents the fastener members from being non-destructively removed from the structural components. This is particularly critical when the structures are to be assembled, disassembled, and then reassembled repeatedly, as is the case with containers and portable shelters.
Consequently, it can be seen that the need exists for a fastener member that can be securely held in a structural component to facilitate ease of assembly, while providing the capability of being non-destructively removed from the structural component to facilitate disassembly and reassembly.